Can't Wait Until Sunday
by Lady Emma Wentworth
Summary: Ianto has a guest in for the weekend; how will Jack get alone with a rival for Ianto's affections? Disclaimer: As always, I lay no claim to the characters or the program; it all belongs to the mighty Miss B.


**Can't Wait Until Sunday**

"Hi, honey, I'm home!" Jack announced, his voice already full of lust and sex, groping hands and heavy breathing.

"In here," Ianto called back over his shoulder.

"Perfect." Jack finished hanging up his coat, dropping the keys in the bowl on the entry table, taking off his boots and setting them by the door, and getting a bottle of water from the fridge; in other words, his normal 'home-from-the-office' routine. It was Friday night and he was looking forward to a Rift-problem free weekend. Tosh had promised him that there was nothing expected until Tuesday evening at the earliest, and even that was iffy; the Rift might stay inactive until Thursday. It had been – as Tosh put so diplomatically phrased it – "misbehaving lately".

"I hope you're as naked as the day you were born!" Jack's lecherous grin grew wider as he walked down the hall, unbuttoning his shirt. "I hope you've got the lube warmed up and that you're hard as a rock and…" He stopped dead in the bedroom doorway. "What the hell is that!"

"It's a kitten, Jack!" Sprawled on his belly across their bed, with his feet waving in the air, Ianto's bright eyes and cheeky grin made him look like a little kid. "Isn't she the sweetest thing you've ever seen?" He waved a piece of string just above the kitten's head and then giggled when the tiny animal tried to jump up and catch it.

"I know it's a kitten, Ianto." Jack was trying really hard to be patient. He'd spent most of the afternoon sequestered in his office dealing with frosty UNIT officials and mind-boggling paperwork. The entire time he'd been on the phone and fussing with pieces of paper, he'd been fantasising about all the hot, insatiable, naughty sex that he and Ianto were going to start having as soon as he got home and keep having all weekend long. Tosh had promised him that unless the world was absolutely, positively, no-mistake-about-it-this-time-sorry-about-that-You r-Majesty ending, he and Ianto wouldn't be disturbed until Monday morning.

Naturally, all those lusty thoughts had left Jack quite unable to go down to the Hub's main floor because the front of his trousers was way, _way_ too tight, tented obscenely over way, _way_ too hard an erection. Not only was it a tad embarrassing even for Jack to walk around in front of his employees so obviously aroused – Toshiko would blush furiously, Owen would make lewd comments, and Gwen would get the wrong idea – but it was just too damn uncomfortable – painful even – to walk, period.

"Well, why did you ask me then?" Ianto pulled the string along the top of the duvet and giggled as the tiny feline pounced on it with furious little growls.

Jack drew in a deep breath and changed tactics. "Why is it on our bed?" He watched as Ianto tickled the kitten's tummy with his fingertips; it really was an endearing picture, watching his lover play with an animal smaller than Jack's own coffee mug.

"You remember Myrtle, downstairs, one over? You met in the lift a few months ago?" Ianto scooped the kitten up in his hands and rolled over onto his back, holding the kitten up over his head for a moment. "Well, this is a birthday present for her daughter." He got up and walked over to Jack, holding the kitten up for Jack's inspection and when Jack merely raised an eyebrow, Ianto turned the kitten back around and kissed her on the head. "Don't mind him, he's just a grumpy old man," he crooned.

"Why do we have it?" Jack refused to be swayed by how cute the kitten was or by how absolutely adorable Ianto was, standing there while the kitten used her tiny little paws to bat at his nose. He struggled to keep a straight face as one of those needle-sharp kitten claws snagged the edge of Ianto's lip, causing the man to grimace in pain.

"Here, you take her." Ianto tried to hand the kitten over to Jack, who refused to hold out his hands. "Okay, fine then." Ianto set the kitten on Jack's shoulder, where she immediately went around behind his head.

"Hey! Stop that!" Despite himself, Jack had to chuckle. The kitten was snuffling her little nose along the collar of Jack's shirt, tickling the hairs on his neck. "Come here, you little fiend." He reached back and tried to pick the kitten up at which time the animal used all of her claws to grip onto Jack's shirt collar and Jack's neck. "Ow! Damn, that hurts! Ouch! Ianto, help me!" Jack tried to be angry but the sound of the little growls and tiny hisses that came from the kitten just made him laugh harder.

"I thought you said you had a way with women, Jack," Ianto smirked as he turned his lover around and carefully pulled the kitten away. "Isn't she just the cutest thing ever?"

"I _do_ have a way with women, and, well… this thing… it's…" Jack watched as Ianto cradled the feline in his arm and stroked its back. He was amazed at how, every time Ianto's fingers reached the end of her spine and the base of her tail, her tiny bottom rose and her tail stuck straight up in the air.

"Why does she do that?"

"I don't know," Ianto shrugged. "It's a cat thing, I guess. I've never seen a dog do this."

Jack tentatively reached out and using just one fingertip, gently stroked the kitten's back. He was rewarded with a soft little purr, which made him smile again. He stroked her a second time and she looked at him for a moment, as though evaluating him. Then, without warning, she abandoned Ianto and jumped the inch or so between the men, landing solidly on Jack's chest, digging her claws into the soft fabric of his t-shirt, but thankfully this time not into his skin.

Clutching on to her so she didn't fall, Jack held her as he had seen Ianto do. He stroked her again, from the top of her head to the base of her tail, watching as all two inches of tail went up in the air. He smiled in delight as she gnawed on his thumb, tiny growling sounds coming from her throat. "Does this mean she wants to be fed?"

"She might do." Ianto smiled at the sight of Jack, who had a silly grin on his face as he held a kitten that barely covered the palm his hand. "I've got her stuff in the kitchen."

"Are you a hungry baby? Do you need some dinner in your tummy?" Jack spoke softly to the kitten as he followed Ianto. "Is your tummy hungry? You're such a pretty girl, yes, you are! Such a pretty baby."

Ianto bit his lip to keep from laughing at the sound of his big, strong, oh-so-masculine lover speaking baby-talk to a four-week-old kitten.

"Why do we have her again?" Jack settled in a kitchen chair.

"Myrtle's daughter is with her father until Sunday afternoon." Ianto pulled a small dish, a can of kitten food, and other things from a plastic carrier bag. "The kitten – by the way, her name is Jade – is too young to be left alone while Myrtle's at work, and she can't take her with." Ianto pulled the can opener from its drawer. "I said we'd keep her for the weekend since she was weaned way too early and needs to be fed every few hours."

"Jade?"

"Look at her eyes. They're going to be green when she gets older." Ianto opened the can of food and scraped some out onto the dish.

Jack held Jade up so he could look her in the eyes; she met his gaze squarely with a 'now what?' look. "They look blue to me."

"All kittens have blue eyes when they're born, or so I've been told." Ianto laid a tea towel down in front of Jack, and set the food dish on the table. "But Myrtle says that both her parents have green eyes, so she figured that Jade will also."

The kitten could smell the food and squirmed anxiously to get away from Jack. He set her down next to the bowl and watched as she tried to attack the food.

"Ianto, I don't know if she's old enough to eat this." Jack watched Jade grow frustrated by what to a kitten her size were huge pieces of meat on the plate. "Maybe if we cut it up?"

"That should work. In the meantime…" Ianto handed Jack a miniature baby doll's bottle. "…let her suck on this. It's real feline mother's milk. Amazing what they can put in a can these days." He took the dish away and laid the towel across Jack's chest.

Jack frowned for a moment as the tiny animal began mewing piteously, not understanding why her dinner had just vanished. He picked her up and cuddled her under his chin for a moment, then nodded. Flipping her over onto her back, he tucked her into the crook of his arm and set the bottle against her mouth. Jade could smell the milk and butted her head against the bottle.

"That's how she signals to her mother to release milk into the teat." Ianto knew Jack was going to ask what that behaviour meant; he could already see the question forming in Jack's mind.

The instant a drop of milk hit her lips, Jade latched onto the nipple and began sucking for all she was worth. Her two front feet kneaded against the bottle.

"Why is she doing that?"

Ianto signed softly. "She's happy, first of all, but more important, she's sort of helping the milk comes out – it's the feline version of milking the cow, I guess." Ianto snorted with obvious amusement.

"What?" Jack looked up in confusion.

"Didn't you have animals when you were a kid?"

"Well, yeah, but that was a couple thousand years ago… or well… you know… in the…" Jack shrugged, trying not to let bad memories ruin his happiness. He forced a smile. "They were mostly farm animals and we lived in town."

Ianto had known the instant the words were out of his mouth that he had misspoken. "I'm sorry, Cariad." He moved behind the older man and wrapped his arms around Jack, taking care not to upset Jade. He tenderly kissed the top of Jack's head.

Jack sniffed. "How sorry are you?" He tried to sound sad and pitiful, but it was hard to manage when he had a smirk on his lips and a leer in his eyes.

"Oh, I'm _very_ sorry." Ianto kissed a path down the side of Jack's head to his ear, where he stopped kissing and began licking.

"That tickles!" Jack wiggled.

"I'm so sorry! Here, let me make it up to you." Ianto sucked Jack's earlobe into his mouth, bathing it with his tongue, nibbling it with his teeth, tugging on it with his lips.

"Ianto…" Jack growled.

"Yes, Jack?" Ianto asked as innocently as a babe.

"Stop that!" He ducked his head, trying to get away from Ianto.

"Why? Don't you like it?" Ianto nuzzled behind Jack's ear, running the tip of his tongue ever so gently against the delicate skin. "Am I not being sorry enough?" He knew that the juncture between Jack's ear and his head was one of Jack's hot zones.

"It's not fair!" Jack wriggled in his seat, earning a loud and plaintive cry from Jade – Jack had inadvertently pulled the bottle away from her and she wasn't finished.

"See what you did?" Jack admonished as he held the bottle up and checked it against the light. "Oh, good. There's still some left. Here you go, you sweet baby girl." He slipped the nipple back into Jade's mouth.

"Okay, fine then." Ianto pulled away from Jack, hurt feelings clearly in his voice. "I never thought you'd throw me over for a woman, Jack." He opened the kitchen door and walked out. "And a child at that. You're a sick man, Jack Harkness," he said as he closed the door. Jack never saw the evil smirk on his lover's face.

"Well, what do you think of that?" Jack tipped the bottle so that Jade could suck down the last of the milk. "We're finally alone." Rising from the table, Jack went to the counter and picked up the dish of cat food. He looked it over carefully, but Ianto had done a good job of mashing it into a lumpy but manageable paste.

Spreading the tea towel on the counter, Jack put both the dish and the kitten down, and waited to see if Jade could eat the meat now. He wasn't disappointed. Jade attacked the mashed food with vengeance; as she ate she kept making tiny growling sounds that drew a hearty chuckle from Jack. Keeping a close eye on the kitten, Jack reached into the fridge and pulled out two beers.

Within minutes, Jade had eaten her full and was sitting off to the side of the towel, washing her face and whiskers. Wary of her round, bulging stomach, Jack carefully picked her up and laid her on his bent arm, set the dish in the sink and the towel on the plastic bag of cat things.

"Come on, you. Let's go see what Uncle Ianto is up to, shall we?" Jack took the kitten and the beer into the lounge.

"Knock, knock." He grinned. "Is there room in here for me and my lady friend?"

Ianto tipped his head back over the arm of the sofa, where he laid sprawled out watching the evening news. "What's in it for me?" he asked, as he slowly ran his tongue over his lips.

"Well, I have beer, for one thing." Jack offered a bottle to him. "And the other stuff will have to wait until we're alone."

"Other stuff?" Ianto's left eyebrow arched.

"Yeah. Other _stuff_." Jack wiggled his eyebrows up and down in what he hoped was a suggestive manner although sometimes, you just never knew; after all, Ianto was looking at him upside down.

Expelling a deep breath as though he were really being put upon, Ianto pulled his feet up towards his butt, making room for Jack at the other end of the sofa, watching with fond eyes as Jack plopped down, taking great care not to jostle Jade or slosh his beer.

"Did she eat?" Ianto watched with rapt fascination as the tiny creature fought against falling asleep, watched how her little eyes would slowly close and suddenly snap open again, until finally she gave into the inevitable, let out a tiny sigh and slept, cuddled securely against Jack's chest.

"The entire bottle of milk and most of the meat." Jack smiled down at the kitten. "Good job mashing the food. It was just the right size." He looked up at Ianto. "You know, right up until I turned her over to feed her the bottle, I'd have sworn she was totally, one hundred per cent black. Then I noticed that along the edge of her bottom lip, she has a line of white hairs, sort of like a reverse milk moustache. An upside down milk moustache? Well, you know."

"I don't believe there is any such thing as a totally black cat. Or any animal for that matter. They all have a few white hairs, somewhere on their body. And no, Jack, I don't know why that is." Ianto softened his last few words with the special smile that only Jack ever saw, the one that Jack privately called 'my very own personal Ianto smile'.

Ianto studied the picture before him. Captain Jack Harkness, his braces hanging down at his sides, his shirt unbuttoned and untucked, clasping a tiny kitten to his chest while he sipped at a beer. He wondered where his camera was, and then sadly realised it was at the Hub. The scene would have to remain a mental picture, indelibly etched in Ianto's memory. Forever.

"What would you say to putting her in her carrier and cuddling me like that?" Ianto asked softly.

"I'd say where the hell's the carrier and why didn't you suggest that sooner?"

Ianto pointed to a small animal carrier off to the side of the armchair. "She has lots of blankets in there to snuggle in to."

Jack set his beer down and stood up carefully, trying not to disturb Jade too much. Kneeling down, he used his empty hand to open the carrier door and feel around inside for a moment, then he fluffed the blankets into a little nest and gently set Jade down in the midst of them. He watched for a moment to see what she would do, but she merely curled into a little ball, tucked her nose into the fluff of her tail, and went right back to sleep.

"Make sure you latch it securely. I don't want to find her at the top of the curtains!" Ianto chuckled as he slid forward on the sofa, making room for Jack to sit.

"Watch your head." Jack waited until Ianto had ducked forward before swinging one long leg over him and settling down behind him. He pulled Ianto back against his chest, and slipped his arms underneath Ianto's so that he could wrap his arms around the younger man.

"She is so wonderful, Ianto. I wonder how big she'll be when she grows up." Jack snuggled Ianto into his arms and laid a series of kisses along his neck and shoulder, concentrating on the ultra-sensitive inch or so of skin at the curve of his neck. "Everyone thinks that cats are so self-sufficient, you know, that they're not like dogs, who need attention all the time but that's not true."

Ianto frowned. "Really? They've always seemed pretty stand-offish to me." A shiver ran down his spine as Jack nibbled his neck.

"They need love and affection just like dogs, and they can become quite attached to their keepers." Jack slipped his hand under Ianto's t-shirt and stroked his fingers across the younger man's belly before focussing his attention on Ianto's neck again by nipping at the sensitive flesh and then using his tongue to lap at it the mark he'd made.

"Mmm…" Ianto peeked up at Jack through his eyelashes, his eyelids almost closed with pleasure. "Do that some more," he directed breathlessly.

Jack happily complied, but then asked, "How long before we have to give her back to Myrtle?"

Ianto smiled up at Jack. "You can play with her until sometime on Sunday."

"Well… I was… really…" Jack uncharacteristically stammered. "I was thinking about you," he declared magnanimously.

"Of course you were, Jack." Ianto kissed him softly, his lips a mere phantom against Jack's. "Of course you were."

"You were having so much fun when I came home." Jack smiled at the memory. "You looked like a big kid playing with her."

"Yeah, she is pretty cute," Ianto admitted. "And she's already trained to use her litter tray." He beamed like a proud papa and then frowned. "Course, that may just be instinct."

"Don't get too attached, Ianto," Jack warned, running his fingers through Ianto's hair, loving the feel of the silken strands. He could smell Ianto's shampoo wafting beneath his nose. "We have to give her back."

"Look who's talking," Ianto retorted with a grin. "Oooh, what a pretty girl. Does the widdle kitty-witty need her bah-bah? Would the weeeee…!" Ianto's voice rose considerably as Jack began to tickle his ribs.

"What were you saying?" Jack tickled one hand across Ianto's belly, loving the way the muscles twitched and rippled beneath his fingers.

"Oh… stop!" Ianto gasped for breath, laughing and squirming under Jack's assault. "I'm sorry! Jack! Stop!"

Jack's fingers froze for a second and then started moving slowly over the same place. "Now what was it you were saying earlier?" and he cocked his head as though trying to remember something. "Oh, that's right! You were saying that you wanted to show me how sorry you were." He shook his head back and forth. "But then you stropped off out the door, job unfinished."

Ianto's fingers began tracing little circles and squiggly designs along Jack's thighs. "Oh, that's right; I _was_ doing that, wasn't I?" He sat up and wiggled around so that he was kneeling between Jack's legs. "But I don't remember where I left off." His fingers found Jack's nipples beneath his t-shirt and he brushed his thumbs across the fabric-covered bumps. "Do you?"

Jack's breath caught in his throat; between the pure wanton lust showing in Ianto's eyes and the sensation of his fingers on sensitive nipples, he was at a loss for words. The look alone was enough to send his cock into full alert.

"My goodness, Jack. Are you all right?" Ianto gazed down at Jack's crotch. "You look terribly swollen." He poked his fingers into the bulging fabric. "Did something bite you?" He outlined the length of Jack's cock with his fingers, poking and prodding gently – most of the time anyway.

"I don't know, Ianto." Jack slid lower on the sofa, and pulled Ianto up to his mouth. "I guess someone's going to have to check me out." He began kissing Ianto, his tongue sliding along the curve of Ianto's lower lip. "I wonder if it's contagious." He continued to run his tongue over Ianto's lips, not letting Ianto suck it into his mouth, while one hand reached down and found his lover's crotch.

"Perhaps I'd better take a look, see if there's anything I can do," Ianto whispered against Jack's lips. He put his hand behind Jack's neck and began kissing the older man in earnest, his tongue plunging past Jack's teeth and plundering the inside of his mouth. His other hand was running up and down the outline of Jack's erection, barely touching here and there.

When they finally broke apart for some badly needed oxygen, Ianto stood up and pulled Jack to his feet. "Shall we going to go play doctor?"

Jack considered this a moment, his eyes gazing off into the distance at nothing, and then he shook his head. "Nah, I need some equipment for that game."

Ianto felt a delicious shiver zip up and down his spine at the thought of future games and he drew in a ragged breath. "I think we need to go somewhere a little more private." He motioned towards the pet carrier. "No need in teaching her bad things!"

Jack peeked inside the cage; just visible in the low light was the shape of Jade, still curled up in a little ball, her plump belly rising and falling slowly. "Will she be okay out here alone?"

"Myrtle put a couple of small stuffed animals in there for her to cuddle with, and whenever one of us wakes up in the night, we'll come check on her," Ianto reassured him. "She'll be hungry and needing a feed anyway."

Satisfied that Jade would be fine, Jack took hold of Ianto's hand and pulled him in close for another breath-stealing kiss. "Let's go to bed."

Leaving the small table lamp by the telephone on low, they shut the living room door and hurried down the hall to their bedroom, clothes being frantically pulled from their bodies so that they were naked by the time they hit the door.

Pausing before the bottom of the bed and pulling on Jack's arm to stop him from flopping down, Ianto grabbed the duvet and pulled it off the bed into a heap on the floor. He quickly grabbed a clean one from the closet and spread it out.

"Don't want cat hair in the lube, now do we?" he answered in response to Jack's unasked question.

"Been there, done that. Not all that fun afterwards," Jack nodded wisely. "Gets in some weird places."

"I'm not even going to ask, Jack. I'm too afraid of the answer!" Ianto laughed and pushed his lover backwards onto the bed.

Jack laughed too. "You're not old enough to hear the answer anyway!" He pushed himself up to the head of the bed and laid back upon the pillows. Ianto stretched out on top of him, his legs lying between Jack's, their cocks pushed tightly against one another, their chests pressed together.

Squirming about so he could reach between them, Ianto ran the palms of his hands across the hard, flat planes of Jack's belly and chest, loving the satiny feel of his hairless skin. He traced the muscles that lay beneath, rock-hard steel swathed in soft, sensuous velvet. While Jack carded his fingers through Ianto's hair, Ianto turned his attention to Jack's nipples. His fingers found the hard little nubs and he rubbed his thumbs around the areolas, watching the nipples harden into sharp points. He stopped what he was doing and stayed still for a moment, and then without warning, he flicked his fingers sharply across Jack's nipples.

"Ahh!" Jack gasped, hissing in a rush of pleasure and pain as he clutched Ianto's head. "Do that again!" he urged.

Instead, Ianto pushed up high enough to kiss Jack, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth and gently worrying it, sucking it, licking it. Jack began to kiss him back, moving his hands to Ianto's shoulders and kneading them. "I love when you do that," he whispered to Ianto.

"What, this?" and again, without warning, Ianto flicked his fingernails across Jack's now forgotten nipples.

"Gaah!" Jack growled and slapped his hand down on Ianto's arse, which only made Ianto repeat the flick again, which of course earned him another slap, although this one landed on the other cheek.

"I could do this all night, you know," Ianto ground his cock into Jack's hip. "But you said something earlier about other _stuff_." He took hold of Jack's head, one hand on either side and looked into his lover's eyes. "Just what is this other stuff?"

Jack's eyes twinkled and he grinned evilly. "Oh yeah, _stuff_." He pulled the younger man down into a long, languid kiss, exploring every inch of Ianto's lips, his teeth, his tongue, before finally licking just the tip of his tongue across the roof of Ianto's mouth. He was rewarded for pleasuring one of Ianto's hot zones when Ianto ground his pelvis into Jack's.

"I was thinking about you all afternoon, from the very moment you left the Hub." Jack pushed Ianto back to his knees and sat up. "I was thinking about all the things that you and I were going to do tonight." He ran his hands down Ianto's chest to his hips and then up the sides of his rib cage, only to repeat the motion again. He slid his fingers through the soft hair that made Ianto's chest such an erotic turn-on for him. "I finally had to make a list there were so many. It's going to take us hours to get to the bottom."

"Oh I certainly hope not _hours_, Jack." Ianto bucked his hips forward as Jack's wandering hands found the cheeks of his arse and squeezed. "I had something a little more immediate in mind."

"On your hands and knees." Jack leered at his young lover. "I want to see your cute little arse looking back at me."

Smiling, Ianto complied, spreading his knees wide as he buried his hands under the pillow he laid his head on. "I love it when you're bossy." He waited with bated breath, wondering what Jack was going to do first.

Settling up close to Ianto's backside, Jack sat back on his heels. His hands caressed the muscles of Ianto's arse, tracing his way down the backs of his thighs, whispering across the backs of his knees, around to the front of his legs and then back up to Ianto's groin. He smoothed his fingertips through the soft curly hairs at the base of Ianto's cock, but he moved on without ever touching the quivering mass of engorged flesh.

Returning his attention to Ianto's arse, Jack separated his cheeks and gazed with desire at the puckered little hole. He blew softly on it and watched as it tightened for a second, and then he did it again, and a third time.

Finally, Jack leaned forward and stuck his tongue out, letting just the tip caress the outer ring of Ianto's hole. He heard his lover sigh with pleasure, so he did it again, this time making sure to leave a wet ring on which he blew a gentle stream of warm air.

Ianto giggled. "That tickles," he murmured quietly.

Jack licked a line from the base of Ianto's sac, along his perineum to his arse hole, and then with the flat of his tongue, licked just the ultra-sensitive skin of Ianto's perineum over and over, applying varying degrees of pressure.

"That's nice, Jack." Ianto's voice was soft and breathy.

Smiling Jack repeated the motion, slower this time using a little more pressure and the pointed tip of his tongue. Then he ran his tongue around Ianto's hole again before pushing just the tip into his lover's tender flesh.

Ianto's body jerked and then he pushed backwards, trying to get more of Jack's tongue inside his body, but Jack pulled away too soon, making Ianto moan with disappointment. When Ianto had leaned forward again, Jack stiffened his tongue and pushed into Ianto again, only deeper this time, and this time he waited for Ianto to push back, letting Jack's tongue slide in deeper. Jack wiggled his tongue around for a moment before pulling out.

"Jack, stop playing around back there!" Ianto protested, spreading his legs farther apart and pushing his arse higher into the air.

Acknowledging the command with a nip to Ianto's hip, Jack reached up under the pillow for the lube he always kept there, popped the cap and then spread the slick on his fingers. He rubbed his forefinger against Ianto's hole and then slowly pressed the digit inside, knowing that Ianto would push back to meet him. He pulled his finger out, spread more lube on it and pushed it back inside Ianto, wiggling it around a little.

"That feels so good," Ianto mumbled into the pillow. "More, Jack."

"Patience is a virtue." Jack kissed both of Ianto's arse cheeks before nipping them with his teeth. "You'll see."

Spreading lube on two fingers now, Jack returned them to Ianto's hole, slipping inside and scissoring them back and forth. He could feel Ianto relaxing, and he moved his fingers upward to find Ianto's prostate.

As Jack's fingertips brushed over that tight bundle of nerves, Ianto's hips bucked hard against Jack's hand and a most unseemly grunt could be heard although it was partially muffled by the pillows.

"What was that?" Jack teased. "I couldn't hear you." His fingers found the sweet spot again and he brushed over it once, twice in rapid succession. "Did you say you liked this?"

"Oh, God, Jack!" Ianto's voice was ragged as he sobbed out, "fuck me now! I can't hold on…"

Knowing from the sound of Ianto's voice that his lover didn't have much time left before he came, Jack abandoned his finger-play. He quickly spread lube around his cock and dropped the tube somewhere behind him. Gripping his fingers into the flesh of Ianto's hips, Jack drove himself hard and deep into Ianto's body, not stopping until he was fully seated, his balls pressed against his lover's.

He waited a few seconds to make sure Ianto was fully relaxed and ready for him to move before withdrawing all but the tip of his cock, and then he thrust forward again and stopped. A few seconds later, he repeated the action and stopped, before pulling out until all but the very tip of his cock remained to hold Ianto's arsehole open and he stopped.

Expecting Jack to push back in, Ianto whimpered with need, desperate for release. "Jack, please!" he begged. "I need you in me, all the way inside me!"

Leaning forward, Jack kissed the small of Ianto's back before complying, and then he slowly re-entered Ianto's body, slowly, slowly, until he was fully in, and then he withdrew with the same painstaking lack of speed. His hands were tight on Ianto's hips, preventing him from pushing himself backwards onto Jack's cock. Gradually, he picked up speed, but just a little with each thrust and withdrawal, until finally, just when Ianto thought he would simply explode with desire, Jack established a punishing rhythm, slamming himself into Ianto's body over and over again.

"Oh, God Jack!" Screaming out Jack's name, Ianto's orgasm struck like lightning out of nowhere; although neither man had touched his cock, the stength of his release caused spots to dance before his eyes. "Yesssss…" he sobbed at the intense pleasure/pain coursing through his body as his seed pulsed forth onto the bedding below.

Jack gritted his teeth and pulled himself almost completely out of Ianto's body, fighting against the muscles that held onto his cock so tightly. He was able to thrust forward once, twice more and then one last time before his own powerful orgasm ripped through his body, "Nnnguuhhh…!" He made nonsensical noises as he saw stars explode behind his closed eyelids.

At length, he collapsed forward onto Ianto's body, pushing the younger man down beneath him. They lay together, chests heaving for precious air while sparks and firecrackers continued to shot off in their bodies. Finally, Jack rolled off of Ianto onto his back and pulled his lover onto his chest. He stroked a loving, comforting hand along Ianto's back from the sweat-soaked hair on his head down to the finger-shaped bruises already visible on Ianto's hips and around to the curves of his arse cheeks.

"Are you doing all right?" he whispered into the top of Ianto's head.

"Yeah. You are amazing, Jack, did I ever tell you that?"

"Lots of times, baby, lots of times." Jack kissed Ianto's head and then rested his cheek on there. "I do enjoy hearing it about it, though."

"Of course you do, Jack." Ianto smiled. "Of course you do."

After a few more minutes of lying still, enjoying the after-sex bliss that always surrounded them after an especially energetic workout, Ianto slipped out of bed to the bathroom. He returned a moment later with a warm flannel that he used to clean them both, before taking a useless swipe at the mess on the duvet. He returned the cloth to the bathroom and pulled the covers out from under Jack, then went to lay down himself.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Jack asked.

Ianto frowned, clueless as to what Jack was referring to. "What?"

"The baby needs feeding, lover, and since you're already up…" grinning cheekily, he let the words fade off.

"Son of a bitch!" Ianto groused, stomping towards the bedroom door. "We are so not having kids unless you get me a nanny, Jack. I don't do midnight feedings!" He slammed the door on Jack's laughter, muttering "Sunday cannot come soon enough!"


End file.
